


Time to Play

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Magic Stiles x Alpha Derek - Sex ToysStiles got Derek a new toy, Derek just doesn't know just what it really is...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Time to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the tags just in case.

This had to be the best fucking idea that Stiles had ever had. Hell, the best idea in the WORLD, in his opinion anyway. 

After Derek had rebuilt the Hale house, it had become so he didn't have to always be in that big house on his own, everyone pretty much had rooms there, whether sharing or staying in one of the guest rooms whenever they were in town. Most of the pack came and went, sometimes giving them a place to stay on holidays from college, if they didn't want to go back to their parent’s house of course.

Now, when Stiles finished up at college, he intended to move back home and was planning on starting up a detective agency here, specialising in the supernatural. When talking about it, Derek had insisted he move into the packhouse, and Stiles agreed, temporarily. Only until he found a place of his own of course. Sure he could move back in with his dad, but since he had started seeing Melissa McCall, he didn't want to invade the house. The old man deserved his space to do his wooing.

It wasn't like it was going to be a hardship for Stiles to live in the house of the man he'd been pining over since he was sixteen! There was also the perk of having his base of operations at the packhouse, it did seem to make other supernaturals less wary of fucking him over on the fees. Oh yea, while he was away at school and trying to make money taking on a problem or two, he’d had more than a few assholes try to get away with using his detective skills and disappearing into thin air. Not anymore with Derek glaring them into submission! No one wanted the Alpha on their bad side.

Anyways, back to the best idea Stiles has ever had! It started after he moved in, the house had only been half-finished when he left for college, staying with his dad on breaks. Once he did move in, Stiles, of course, gave in to his natural curiosity and looked around the house to get a feel of it. Sure there was the basic tour, but that wasn't nearly where all the fun was. When he looked around, he snooped, everywhere, including a specific Alpha’s room, and found something very interesting. Toys, sex toys, DILDO toys.

Stiles was more than happy to add to Derek’s collection with a brand new, made it himself, dildo.

A dildo that was quite literally cast from a mould of Stiles' own dick.

A dildo, that was not only made with his magic so that it looked and felt like Stiles erect dick but, every time that Derek used that beautiful toy, Stiles himself could FEEL it.

You see, the spell he used, the dildo WAS his dick, in wonderful toy form, which of course he made just for Derek.

Stiles was sitting in his office working on a new clients case, and he felt it. The tingly sensation, the sensation that he knew meant that Derek was lubing up what had become in recent weeks, his favourite toy. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk to himself, thinking back to the way Derek's eyes had raked over his body earlier that morning. He'd just gotten out of the shower when there had been a call on his phone, the phone in the office Derek had set up for him, and he'd raced down the hall in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips to grab it. It was as he was walking back down the hall that he'd run into Derek, and the alpha had taken a lingering look before Stiles' had disappeared into his room to change. It would seem, that look had had enough of an effect on the alpha to spark this afternoon session with his toy.

In the weeks since Stiles had placed the new toy in the not entirely hidden box, under his bed? Not very inventive, anyways, Derek had practically become obsessed with his new toy, it was perfect, he’d been getting himself off at least one, usually twice a night with it, and Stiles enjoyed every moment. Now though, he wanted to SEE, he wanted to watch as Derek fucked himself with the embodiment of Stiles’ dick. Picking up a sharpy from his desk, one he kept handy, and drew a temporary rune on his wrist to cover himself in magic, hiding his scent and sound, including his heartbeat. Derek wouldn’t know he was there. He was still working on invisibility, hadn’t quite got it yet as he kept flickering in and out when he tried to use it, but the rest was covered. Nature of living with werewolves okay!

Finding himself outside of Derek’s door, the werewolf needed to learn to lock it and pushed it open just a crack, just enough to see through the gap in the doorway giving him the perfect view of Derek. The alpha was practically on display laid out on his bed, his head was thrown back on the pillows, legs bent and wide so he was so open as he finished fingering himself open so he could start to slide the toy into his ass, lube shining on his skin, Stiles couldn’t resist the urge to unbutton and open his jeans and shove his hand into them, wrapping his fingers around his cock at the sight of him. It only added to the magically created sensation of Derek using his dick as a dildo at the same time. 

Fuck, fuck, watching him was a million times better than sitting in his office and stroking his dick to the feel of Derek’s ass clenching around him, feeling the tightness, the warmth of the alpha but not able to touch him. He still couldn't touch him, but he could see him, and Stiles bit his lip to stop himself just walking into the room now, it would blow his cover completely. Instead, he stayed there, watching as Derek panted and moaned, thrusting the dildo into his body with an obscene squelching sound, gods yes, more. His hand moved faster, matching the thrusts of the dildo until he felt Derek clench around him as he shouted out a name as he came.

Stiles’ name.

Closing the door, while he hated depriving himself of the sight of Derek panting for breath with his cum spurt all over his hairy check, he couldn't stay. The door as it clicked closed, was now stripped with Stiles own cum as he tucked himself back into his pants and muttered a cleaning spell. Derek couldn't know, not yet.

Time for his next best idea, have Derek begging for the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts keeps me going through the month! Even if its a kink I've already written, new scenarios can be had, I promise!  
> [Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
